Lisa Simpson
On-Screen Appearance Somebody needs me? Lisa exits through her bedroom door Special Attacks Neutral B - Saxophone Lisa will get out her Saxophone. Lisa can play a song to stun opponents or damage them. Lisa can walk while playing her instrument, but can't jump. Hold Down B and make Lisa spin around while playing the Saxophone. It will cause more damage around the opponents surrounding Lisa Side B - Tweenlight Lisa summons the Edward vampire boy to halt an Opponent from using a vehicle move (Like Stingy's Car, Junior's Clown Car, ect.) or using a Dash Attack, Side tilt or Side Smash. If the vampire boy stops an opponent's vehicle, It will blow up Up B - UFO Lisa will be beamed up a UFO. Lisa can stay in for only 12 seconds until Kodos (Or Kang) spits her out. Just like Matt's Up B, You can beam other people in the UFO and spit them out. There can be only one UFO on the screen so other Lisa Simpson players can't use the move until the UFO disappears Down B - Micro-Jerks Lisa will set down a bowl with a tooth in it. Opponents can hit the bowl. But the more they hit the bowl, Fighter Jets will come out and attack the opponent who hit the bowl the most. The bowl will just disappear if nothing happens. Lisa can pick up and throw the bowl, but Jets won't attack her Final Smash - Clobber Girl Lisa turns into Clobber Girl and now has new moves like Timmy's Dad's Dyno Dad Final Smash Neutral B - Clobbering Clobber Girl will do multi-fist attacks and finish with a hard blow Side B - Clobber Rush Clobber Girl will rush forward and punch. Can be a recovery move Up B - Clobber Up! Clobber Girl will do a simple uppercut move. But can't go farther up for a recovery move Down B - Ground Break Clobber Girl will break the ground like Derpy's Down B. But she throws the ground at an opponent Lisa will go back to normal after 15 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Scream from when Bart burnt her centerpiece) Screen KOSFX: Quit It! Taunts Up: Embrace Nothingness Sd: And if any part of you should fill that air, It's YOUR own fault! Dn: (Laughs) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room (Walks off) Victory 2: I'm the lizard queen! Victory 3: (Plays Saxophone) Victory 4: (Teamed with Cute Characters) Ooh. I'm sorry... Victory 5: (Against Smart Characters) I proved you wrong... Victory 6: (Against Bart Simpson (From Sonickid's Lawl)) Stop it Bart! Lose/Clap: *Unamused* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack - Electric Speed Car (From Simpson's Road Rage) *Forward tilt - Kicking the air *Up tilt - Shows her Malibu Stacy *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Jump rope lasso (From Simpsons Arcade) *Up Smash - Thrusts fist *Down Smash - Jump rope whip (From Simpsons Arcade) Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Jump rope (From Simpsons Arcade) *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs opponent with both hands *Pummel - Strangle *Forward Throw- Tosses opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward and spikes him/her with her hair *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Donut Victory Music Simpsons theme Kirby Hat Lisa's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer L! I! S! A! Video Music The Simpsons Hit & Run Soundtrack - Harbour Hustle Ending Music Lawl Food Pink Donut Pawlette Swaps *Anyone needs me, I'll be in my room... (Default (Red)) *I'll krump with ya! (Green with her hair blue (Marge)) *Eat my pacifier! (Blue with Blue bow in hair (Bart's Blue Shirt and Maggie)) *D'OH! (White (Homer's Shirt)) *Everything's coming up! (Light Purple dress with big red glasses (Milhouse)) *I'm not wearing this! (Black Prom Dress) *Yay (Fluttershy Colors) *"More attractive" (Samsonadzes Lisa (Georgian Bootleg of The Simpsons)) *My name isn't toilet! (Jake Boyman costume) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Hero Category:Female Category:YouTube Poops Category:Video Movesets Category:Personal Picks Category:America